La renaissance d'Oliver Queen
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Voici ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être le 3.12. Et si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, si Oliver, lors de son retour n'avait pas évoqué le fait qu'il allait travailler avec Merlyn, que se serait-il passé ? Pur Olicity


**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS basé sur l'épisode 3.12.**

 **Rappelez-vous, Oliver revient à Starling City après plus d'un mois d'absence après son combat contre Ra's qui lui avait bien failli coûter la vie. On s'attend à ce que Felicity réponde à son "I Love You" où que Oliver décide enfin d'être heureux avec celle qui l'aime, mais malheureusement, les choses se passe différemment. Il annonce qu'il va travailler en binôme avec Malcolm Merlyn et l'épisode se termine sur une discussion entre Oliver et Felicity qui lui dit "Je ne veux pas être une femme que tu aimes".**

 **Et si les choses s'étaient passées différemment ? Voici ma vision des choses.**

 **Petit OS 100 % Olicity comme d'habitude ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre - La renaissance d'Oliver Queen**

POV Oliver

Après avoir échappé de peu à la mort, grâce à Tatsu et Maseo, je reviens enfin à Starling City après plus d'un mois d'absence. Je sais que Tatsu m'a dit que je pouvais rester avec elle afin de faire croire à Ra's que je suis bel et bien mort, mais je ne peux pas, elle me manque trop, je veux la revoir, je veux revoir ma Felicity, cette femme pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Alors que je suis de retour dans ma ville natale, je vois qu'une bataille oppose Brick et ses hommes de main contre les habitants des Glades. Mon devoir de justicier prend alors le dessus et avec l'aide de Laurel qui a repris le flambeau de Black Canary et Roy, on met fin à cette bataille. Je sais que je devrais arrêter Merlyn, mais il est devenu l'un des membres de la Ligue afin de venger la mort de sa femme tuée par Brick. Je ne suis plus un meurtrier, mais je sais ce qu'il ressent, je sais que je n'hésiterais pas à redevenir un tueur si un fou s'en prenait à la femme que j'aime où à ma petite sœur.

En parlant de Thea, je laisse Lance s'occuper du reste et rentre au Loft afin de rassurer ma petite sœur. J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre à mon tour dans mes bras, je suis heureux de la revoir. Je reste un petit moment avant de partir, une autre personne attend mon retour.

\- Tu t'en vas Oliver ?

\- Je dois voir quelqu'un, une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je vois le regard de ma sœur et je sais qu'elle a compris. Je prends ma moto et file au Verdant, je sais qu'ils seront là. Une fois dans la ruelle, j'enclenche le code qui déverrouille la porte et descend les voyant tous les trois regardants les informations mentionnant l'arrestation des hommes de Brick.

\- Désolé de ne pas être passé avant.

Je vois que John, Roy et Felicity se retournent au son de ma voix. En avançant dans le QG, mon regard s'accroche à celui de Felicity qui se lève rapidement.

\- J'étais avec Thea.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus que Felicity se jette dans mes bras passant ces bras autour de mon cou. Je lui rends son étreinte en passant une de mes mains dans son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque, sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre mes doigts, je me sens immédiatement chez moi. Le fait de l'entendre pleurer dans mes bras me fait prendre comprend qu'elle a vraiment souffert de mon absence, encore plus que Thea. C'est tendrement tout en là gardant contre moi que je lui murmure.

\- Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

J'ai envie de la garder ainsi contre moi, mais la voix de John nous sépare.

\- Merlyn nous a dit que tu étais mort !

\- Ce n'était pas loin.

À regret, je me sépare de ma tendre amie, même si je lis quelque chose de fort dans son regard, quelque chose que j'ai lu si souvent.

\- J'aurais voulu vous appeler, Mais il n'y avait pas de couverture de réseau. Vous avez défendu et sauvé les Glades. Bravo !

Je serre la main de mes deux amis, les félicitant pour ce qu'ils ont fait en mon absence et mon regard se pose sur la lame qui m'a transpercé, l'épée de Ra's.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On va se battre comme on l'a toujours fait ! On a fait face à une armée de soldats drogués au Mirakuru, là se sont peut-être des assassins surentraîner auxquels on devra faire face, mais on y arrivera. Je sais qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, mais Nyssa pourrait peut-être nous aider à vaincre son père.

\- Et pour Thea ?

\- Je compte sur toi pour la protéger Roy ! Dans le pire des cas, tu quitteras la ville avec elle et au cas où le QG serait compromis, je peux essayer de récupérer le Manoir afin que l'on soit en sécurité le temps de trouver un plan pour vaincre la tête du démon. John, tu crois que Lyla pourrait nous aider ?

\- Je pense oui, à voir si Waller sera d'accord.

\- Au pire, je me charge de Waller !

\- OK ! Et en entendant, on fait quoi ?

 _Regardant Felicity_ \- En entendant, on profite du calme avant la tempête.

\- OK, dans ce cas je vais rentrer auprès de ma femme et de ma fille. Content de te savoir vivant.

John serra une poignée de main à son ami, heureux de le savoir vivant et lui dit tout bas.

\- Elle a énormément souffert.

 _Sur le même ton_ \- Je sais.

\- Je vais y aller aussi. Contente de te revoir Oliver.

John et Roy quittaient le sous-sol du Verdant afin de laisser de l'intimité à Oliver et a Felicity. Oliver allait enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme quand son portable se mit à sonner. En poussant un soupir, il décrochait et ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'entendre Laurel à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Salut Laurel !

POV Felicity

Quand j'ai entendu la voix de Oliver, je n'ai pas résisté à me lever et à me jeter dans ces bras, il m'a tellement manqué, j'attendais avec impatience son retour, d'autant plus qu'il m'a enfin dit ces trois petits mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Lorsque j'ai senti la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et ces doigts sur ma nuque, j'ai su que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Je n'espère qu'une chose que sont "Je t'aime" n'était pas dite à la légère parce qu'il savait qu'il allait peut-être mourir. J'espère qu'enfin, il va se permettre d'être avec moi. Depuis presque un mois, je me suis autorisé à m'imaginer, à rêver qu'il y aurait enfin un nous et je sais que mon cœur ne survivra pas s'il me rejette à nouveau. Oliver discute de son plan avec John et Roy et ces derniers décident de rentrer nous laissant seul tous les deux. Enfin, oui enfin, je suis seule avec Oliver, mais j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur qu'il me dise une nouvelle fois qu'il ne peut pas être avec moi et être en même temps Arrow, d'autant plus qu'il est de nouveau la cible d'un cinglé qui cette fois-ci, est différent des autres fous qu'il a dû combattre. Je ne dis rien, je reste silencieuse tout en étant devant mes ordinateurs afin de m'occuper en essayant de ne pas penser au pire. Il n'a même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la sonnerie de son téléphone ressentie et le fait qu'il prononce le prénom de Laurel, mon cœur se serre. À quoi je m'attendais, entre lui et Laurel c'est une grande histoire d'amour, toujours à être présent pour elle, quelles que soient les situations. Comme lors de la mort de Sara, il la prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle a remené le corps sans vie de Sara au QG et lors de son enterrement, alors que moi, c'est Roy qui m'a soutenue. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'en ai marre de souffrir, marre d'espérer un futur avec lui alors qu'il me l'a bien fait comprendre, il ne peut pas être avec moi et être Arrow. J'entends qu'il se rapproche de moi, j'essuie mes larmes afin qu'il ne me voit pas ainsi.

\- Felicity !

POV Oliver

Je sais que ce que John m'a dit est la vérité, je sais que Felicity a souffert d'autant plus que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais juste avant de partir. En même temps, même si j'étais sincère, j'avais peur de ne jamais revenir et je voulais qu'elle sache que je l'aimais si je ne revenais jamais. La seule chose que j'avais peur c'est de savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir. Roy aurait veillé sur Thea, mais, même si John considère Felicity comme une sœur qui aurait veillé sur elle ! Après avoir salué John et Roy, je suis heureux de me retrouver seul avec elle, enfin, oui enfin je vais pouvoir avoir une discussion avec elle, enfin je vais pouvoir lui dire que ce que je lui ai dit avant de partir est réel. Même si c'est risqué, ce que Tatsu m'a dit est vrai ! Felicity connaît le danger, elle est à mes côtés depuis le début et si elle est près de moi constamment la protéger sera plus facile que si elle est loin de moi. Mais le destin se met encore sur notre route déjà semée d'embûches et d'obstacles, cette fois-ci le responsable est mon téléphone. Je pousse un profond soupire en voyant de qui il s'agit. Laurel, la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir où d'entendre, non pas que je la déteste, bien au contraire, c'est une amie très chère pour moi, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu les épaules de Felicity se contracter quand j'ai mentionné le prénom de mon ex. Je ferme les yeux un moment et m'éloigne un peu en voyant Felicity pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

On discute un petit moment et je suis surpris quand elle me dit la personne la plus touchée par ma mort était Felicity. Elle m'explique qu'elle voulait même arrêter, car sans moi elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer, mais ce qui me surprend encore plus, c'est quand elle me dit que Felicity est une fille bien et que je ne dois pas faire le con avec elle. Quand je lui demande pourquoi elle me dit ça, elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas aveugle et qu'elle a bien vu ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Après quelques banalités échangées, je mets fin à la conversation, ayant envie de passer la soirée avec ma Felicity. Je me dirige vers son poste de travail et me permets de la regarder un moment avant de me lancer.

\- Felicity !

Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était surprise au son de ma voix. Je m'approche alors d'elle en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Hey !

Pour seule réponse, elle se lève brutalement en prenant son sac et a le visage baissé.

\- Je… Je dois y aller je…

Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, pas question qu'elle parte ainsi, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a même pas pris la peine d'éteindre ses ordinateurs, ses bébés comme elles les appellent parfois, ce qui prouve qu'elle me fuie. Je l'attrape par la main et laisse mes doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens, la stoppant dans son élan.

\- Hey ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ?

\- Rien, tout va bien. Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Laurel surtout si elle veut te voir !

Je souris, je comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle a ! Elle est jalouse, elle a peur que je rejoigne Laurel. Décidément, on fait la paire tous les deux !

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rejoindre Laurel, car toi et moi, nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

\- Écoute Oliver, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, ton "je t'aime" était faux comme lorsque tu voulais tromper Slade, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends aussi que tu ne…

Je ne la laisse pas finir, pas après ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je voulais que l'on discute avant mais tant pis, on va faire l'inverse des choses. Je l'attire contre mon torse et avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire qui que ce soit, je pose mes lèves sur les siennes. Ne sachant pas si elle va me repousser où non, je caresse d'abord ces lèvres avec les miennes, voyant qu'elle ne me repousse pas, j'entrouvre doucement les lèvres et laisse ma langue aller à la rencontre de ces lèvres douces et sucrées que je rêve d'embrasser une nouvelle fois depuis notre premier baiser et les lèches doucement. Son soupir d'aise me fait comprendre qu'elle apprécie ce moment, mais j'en suis encore plus convaincu lorsque je sens ses mains entourer mon cou et ces lèvres s'ouvrirent, je souris contre ses lèvres et laisse ma langue me glisser avec délice dans sa bouche. Nous nous embrassons à la fois tendrement mais langoureusement, je la serre dans mes bras afin de pouvoir l'embrasser comme je le désire, mais le manque de souffle m'oblige à y mettre fin, pourtant au lieu de m'éloigner d'elle je pose mon front contre le sien.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand… Quand Merlyn nous a ramené cette épée couverte de sang et quand j'ai sus que c'était le tien.

\- Je sais, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte.

\- Le pire c'est que… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et après tu partais pour combattre cet homme. Au fil des jours je… Même si Roy et John disaient que si tu ne revenais pas où que tu ne nous contactais pas tu… C'est parce que tu étais…

 _Lui caressant la joue_ \- Hey, ne pense plus à cela, je suis là !

\- Dis-moi comment tu as pu survivre à une telle perte de sang.

\- Si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à deux amis.

Oliver penchait son visage vers celui de la jeune femme avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes mais d'un chaste baiser cette fois-ci.

\- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévue pour ce soir ?

\- Non je… Je pensais juste rentré et…

\- Passe la soirée avec moi !

 _Surprise_ \- Oliver je…

\- S'il te plaît je… Je veux que l'on passe la soirée ensemble, mais… Mais je comprendrais si…

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… Tu devrais passer cette soirée avec Thea et…

Une fois de plus, Oliver l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être ce soir et personne d'autre ! Mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Palmer je comprendrai !

\- Avec Ray ! ?

\- Oui je… Je vous ai vu vous embrasser le soir ou… Après avoir remis Cupid à l'ARGUS.

\- Oh !

\- John m'a dit que tu m'avais entendu quand j'ai dit à Cupid que je savais ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne que l'on aime. Et que vu ta réaction, tu ne voulais pas être seule, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir à l'entreprise afin de discuter et je vous ai vu toi et Ray en train de vous embrasser. Je suis donc parti, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Si tu étais resté, tu aurais vu que lui aussi m'a repoussé !

\- Il t'a repoussé pourquoi ! ?

\- Il s'est excusé et il est parti me laissant seul. Et quand tu es parti affronter Ra's et quand tu m'as dit tu m'aimais il… Il a voulu que l'on sorte ensemble un soir mais j'ai refusé.

\- Ai-je le droit de demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne savais plus quoi penser de nous. Après la naissance de Sara, tu me dis que tu ne peux pas être avec moi et être Arrow et avant de partir combattre Ra's al Ghul, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Alors je… Je voulais attendre ton retour afin de savoir si… Où nous en étions. Alors si l'invitation est toujours valable malgré tout je… J'accepte de passer la soirée avec toi.

Oliver fut rassuré qu'elle accepte de passer la soirée avec lui et l'embrassa longuement sur le front.

\- Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture et je passe te chercher disons dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Felicity lui sourit et se défit de l'étreinte de Oliver afin d'éteindre ses ordinateurs et accompagné de Oliver, elle sortit du Verdant. Une fois devant sa voiture, Oliver lui vola un tendre baiser et la regardait partir. De son côté, il enfourchait sa moto et retournait au loft afin de se changer. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par sa petite sœur et fut surpris par sa demande.

\- Film, pop-corn comme au bon vieux temps, ça te tente !

\- J'en aurais été ravie Thea, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue pour ce soir.

\- Oh, bah on remet ça une prochaine fois alors. Mais qui est l'heureuse élue qui passe après ta sœur.

\- Tu es bien curieuse Speedy !

\- Hum, laisse-moi devinez. Elle est mignonne, porte des lunettes, blonde et travaillait avec toi.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si perspicace petite sœur !

Ne voulant pas poursuivre cette discussion, Oliver montait quatre à quatre les marches afin de gagner sa chambre alors que sa sœur lui répondit en criant presque.

\- Depuis qu'à chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle ou qu'on parlait d'elle à la maison, tu prenais un air idiot.

Oliver levait les yeux aux ciels et entreprit de prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche laissant les premiers boutons ouverts. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant sa soirée avec Felicity et se sentait un peu nerveux mais heureux en même temps. Il descendit l'escalier afin de rejoindre sa belle quand il vit que sa sœur l'attendait en bas des escaliers le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'en connais une qui va être séduite rien qu'en te voyant. Tu es superbe Ollie.

\- Merci Thea.

Oliver fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur et s'apprêtait à quitter le loft, quand Thea le retenait par le bras.

\- N'oublie pas un présent pour elle, les femmes adorent ce genre de geste de la part d'un homme !

La demi-sœur de Oliver lui fit un clin d'œil le laissant passer la porte du Loft avant d'appeler Roy pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait de la soirée.

POV Felicity

Dès que je suis rentré, je me suis fait couler un bain, même si quarante-cinq minutes c'est court, je sais que j'ai le temps de me préparer. Je suis nerveuse mais en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec Oliver, on dirait que frôler la mort là décidée à revenir sur sa décision et j'en suis heureuse. Même si, je ne lui pas encore répondue, je l'aime oui je l'aime tellement ! Mais vu comment on s'est embrassé, il doit s'en douter. En repensant aux baisers que l'on a échangés, je pose mon index sur les lèvres et souris, il embrasse tellement bien, je me mets à repenser à son corps contre le mien quand il m'a sauvé sur Lian Yu et sens mon cœur s'emballer en l'imaginant nu contre moi. Je sors de la baignoire et m'essuie avant de m'envelopper dans un drap de bain afin de me rendre dans ma chambre pour choisir ma tenue pour la soirée. Une fois devant mon dressing, je regarde mes robes et mes yeux se posent sur une robe rouge ouverte en V dans le dos et ouverte à mi-cuisse, je sais que Oliver adore cette couleur, j'ai bien vu son regard lors de notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête. Je la sors et la pose sur mon lit et je vois mon ensemble de lingerie en fine dentelle blanche que j'ai acheté en pensant à lui, ce fameux jour où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me décide à le porter en imaginant la manière dont se termine la fin de la soirée, m'imaginant être en sous-vêtement devant lui et lui dire que j'ai acheté cet ensemble en pensant à lui. Je me gifle mentalement en virant ses pensées de mon esprit et en voyant l'heure tournée je file dans la salle de bains me sécher les cheveux et les onduler légèrement. Je termine de m'habiller et de me maquiller quand on sonne à ma porte. Je regarde l'heure et souris de voir que Oliver est en avance, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'ouvre la porte, sourire qui disparaît quand je vois que la personne n'est pas Oliver !

\- Ray ! ?

\- Bonsoir Felicity et Oh, tu es ravissante ! Je peux entrer ?

Je m'écarte à regret afin de laisser rentrer Ray en espérant qu'il va rapidement partir, n'ayant pas envie de rendre jaloux Oliver.

\- Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence ici ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Tu te souviens très certainement de ce futur partenaire qui est très famille et dont ton discours l'a impressionné ?

Je soupire en me souvenant bien de ce fameux dîner qui bien qu'important pour l'entreprise à fait souffrir Oliver, sans compter qu'il m'a vu embrasser Ray et que cela là profondément blessé.

\- Oui en effet !

\- Eh bien il m'a appelé il y a environ une demi-heure en nous invitant à dîner toi et moi ce soir afin de finaliser le projet !

 _Criant presque_ \- Quoi ! ?

\- Oui et comme je vois que tu es prête, on va pouvoir y aller !

\- Quoi prête comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu mon message dans lequel je disais que je venais te chercher! ?

Je prends mon portable sur la table basse et vois en effet que j'ai un message de Ray. J'imagine déjà la déception de Oliver si j'annule et je me souviens de son regard quand il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu avec Ray en train de nous embrasser et de l'étincelle dans son regard quand il m'a demandé de passer la soirée avec lui et que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être ce soir et personne d'autre. Je ferme alors les yeux, en me disant que je ne peux pas faire ça et je ne le veux pas de toute façon.

\- Je suis désolé Ray, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir.

\- Tu peux annuler, d'autant plus que c'est important pour l'entreprise.

\- C'est peut-être important, mais mon rendez-vous aussi et je ne l'annulerais pas.

\- Mais enfin Felicity je…

Ray n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonnette de mon appartement retentit de nouveau. Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir et en le voyant, mon cœur rate un bâtiment, tellement il est séduisant habillé ainsi.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir !

Oliver se penche vers Felicity afin de l'embrasser et lui dit tendrement avant

\- Tu es ravissante

Oliver pose doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Felicity afin de l'embrasser tendrement quand un raclement de gorge les sépares et voyant la personne derrière Felicity, Oliver sent son cœur se serrait.

\- Tiens Queen ! Vous arrivez un peu tard, Felicity dîne avec moi ce soir !

Oliver sentit son cœur se comprimer en entendant les dires de Palmer, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications à Felicity que cette dernière élève la voix.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'annulerais pas mon rendez-vous pour ce dîner avec ce type, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour finaliser ce dossier.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est très famille et que si j'arrive seul, il risque de mal le prendre !

\- Écoute Ray, cette entreprise est importante à mes yeux, mais sache que mon rendez-vous de ce soir avec Oliver l'est tout autant !

\- Alors c'est pour cela que tu as refusé que l'on sorte ensemble ? Parce que tu étais avec lui ! Eh bien Oliver laisser moi vous dire que vous avez été trompé !

\- Je n'ai pas trompé Oliver parce que quand on s'est embrassé dans mon bureau à Palmer Tech, lui et moi n'étions pas ensemble.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ! Il me semble que nulle part je n'ai lu, que Oliver Queen avait une nouvelle conquête en la personne de la vice-présidente de Palmer Tech !

Tout à coup, Ray sentit sa joue lui brûler et vit Felicity hors d'elle.

\- Tu ne sais rien de Oliver, absolument rien de lui, alors je te défends de parler de lui comme tu le fais !

\- Parce quoi tu le connais peut-être ! Je suis surpris de voir que tu t'amouraches d'un type comme Queen qui n'a même pas pu sauver l'entreprise de sa famille par ta faute d'ailleurs vu que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu pirater le système, sans compter de son passé.

\- Ça suffit Ray, j'en ai assez entendu, sors de chez moi immédiatement et à partir de maintenant nous aurons une relation professionnelle rien de plus.

Vexé, Ray quitta l'appartement de Felicity en bousculant Oliver et en claquant la porte. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, silence auquel Olive mit fin.

\- Je suis désolé, à cause de moi vous aller peut-être rater une opportunité.

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela Oliver !

\- Pourtant il a raison, je n'ai pas été capable de racheter l'entreprise familiale et…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir et sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour ça, c'est de ma faute comme il a dit, vu que quand je travaillais dans cette boutique d'informatique, il est venu comme client pour acheter un logiciel pour contourner un pare-feu et je lui ai dit de prendre celui qui allait sortit prochainement ; Pour ce que tu étais à l'époque, je sais ce qu'il disait sur toi dans ces torchons mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de _Marquant une pause en rougissant_ De tomber amoureuse de toi.

Oliver fut touché par la dernière phrase de sa Felicity.

\- Tu es vraiment unique et irremplaçable à mes yeux. J'ai bien fait de choisir ceci !

Oliver sortit de son dos, une unique mais magnifique rose rouge et là lui offrir. Felicity fut touchée par le geste de Oliver et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier avant de s'éloigner de lui pour la mettre dans un vase avec de l'eau. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la partie nue de son dos avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- On n'y va ?

\- Je te suis !

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le couple était dans la voiture d'Oliver qui était au volant en prenant la direction du centre de Starling. Après environ dix minutes, Oliver se garait dans une ruelle plutôt tranquille, ouvrit la portière à Felicity et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à sortir. Gardant la main dans la sienne, il prit la direction opposée avant de s'arrêter devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant.

\- Français ! ? Tu es sérieux ?

 _Souriant_ \- Je sais que tu apprécies la gastronomie Italienne et Japonaise, mais, je me voyais mal t'inviter dans un restaurant Italien à cause de notre premier rendez-vous. Et Japonais n'est pas très romantique je trouve, même si je ne suis pas vraiment un homme romantique.

\- Même si tu n'es pas vraiment un homme romantique, moi je trouve que tu as de nombreuses qualités, tu es très protecteur et c'est que j'aime chez un homme !

Oliver lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'a, elle, et l'invita à le suivre. Il se retrouvait dans un coin assez éloigné des autres tables, ce qu'ils leur donneraient un peu d'intimité. Contrairement à leur premier rendez-vous, Oliver était moins nerveux que la première fois. Il commandait une bouteille de champagne afin de fêter son retour puis commandait.

\- Je voulais m'excuser Felicity !

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir fait souffrir pour ce que je t'ai dit dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Je… Je voulais seulement te protéger.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais c'était idiot de ta part, d'autant plus que je suis avec toi depuis le début. _Se rendant compte de sa phrase_ Enfin en tant qu'équipière.

Souriant à sa phrase à double sens

\- Je sais oui, mais, j'avais peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Tommy, ma mère, Sara.

Oliver posait sa main sur celle de Felicity

\- Si j'ai réussi à surmonter toutes ces pertes, c'est parce que… Tu étais près de moi. Si je te perdais je… J'en mourrais

 _-_ Oliver…

\- Tu sais quand… Quand Ra's m'a enfoncé son épée dans le ventre je… J'ai revu les quatre personnes les plus chères à mon cœur et tu en faisais partie ! J'ai revu notre premier baiser dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai vu, je voulais que tu sois la dernière que je garde en mémoire.

Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux, émue des dires de Oliver.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que cela, après avoir été soigné par Tatsu j'ai… J'ai rêvé toi.

À l'évocation d'un prénom féminin, Oliver vit que Felicity était jalouse et poursuivit.

\- On était dans le sous-sol du Verdant et tu me disais que tu avais peur que je perde mon humanité en me battant contre l'homme le plus dangereux de la Terre et sachant que tu avais peur pour moi, je te disais que tu avais raison et que je restais. Tu me demandais alors si j'étais sûr et je disais, je suis sûr d'une chose, je t'aime et tu m'embrassais, mais… Tu te reculais en hurlant en voyant du sang sortir de ma bouche et l'épée de Ra's dans le ventre, mais parfois on quittait Starling sous le soleil couchant tous les deux et j'étais heureux !

\- Tu serais prêt à renoncer à Arrow ?

\- Pour toi, je serais prêt à tout !

\- Et cette Tatsu ?

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Jalouse !

Voyant la mine faussement vexée de Felicity, Oliver décidait de lui parler de son amie.

\- Tatsu est une amie de longue date. Tu te souviens lors de notre premier rendez-vous, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas toujours été sur Lian Yu !

\- Oui je m'en souviens, tu m'avais dit avoir passé un an à Hong Kong.

\- C'est durant cette période que j'ai rencontré Tatsu et son mari Maseo qui se fait maintenant appeler Sarab et qui fait partit de la Ligue des Assassins. J'ai travaillé avec Maseo qui était à l'époque sous les ordres d'Amanda Waller, lui et moi devions récupérer un virus mortel, seulement cela ne sait pas passer comme on le voulait et cela à coûter la vie à leur fils unique Akio.

Felicity ne dit rien, mais vit que Oliver avait le cœur gros de parler de cela. Elle prit alors sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de cela Oliver, je vois bien que cela te peine et je ne veux pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Felicity, tu ne m'as jamais forcé à parler de mon passé.

\- Et je ne forcerais jamais, j'ai déjà torse nu plusieurs fois et je sais combien tu as souffert.

Oliver serrait doucement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne en lui faisant un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'a, elle.

\- Pour en revenir à Tatsu, lors de ma convalescence, je lui ai dit que je voulais retourner à Starling, elle me l'a déconseillé, car c'était risqué, d'autant plus si Ra's apprenait que j'avais survécu à notre duel. Mais je lui ai dit que je devais rentrer car une femme attendait mon retour.

Flash-Back

\- Oliver c'est trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas retourner Starling City, si Ra's apprend que tu es vivant, il enverra ses Assassins à tes trousses et il risque d'avoir des morts innocents.

\- Je sais Tatsu, je le sais bien, mais je dois rentrer je… Une femme attend mon retour.

\- Felicity !

En voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Oliver, Tatsu poursuivit.

\- Tu as dit à plusieurs reprises son prénom quand tu étais inconscient, elle doit compter beaucoup pour toi pour que tu risques tout pour la rejoindre.

\- Je l'aime Tatsu, c'est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. _Souriant se rappelant son face-à-face avec Nyssa_ Quand on a dû combattre mon ancien mentor, Slade Wilson, une de mes amies, Sara Lance a fait appel à amie très chère, Nyssa al Ghul. Quand cette dernière, c'est présenté à Felicity, elle s'est présentée à son tour en mettant même une pointe d'humour et n'a pas eu peur de Nyssa. Nyssa elle-même a été surprise de voir que Felicity n'a pas reculé à ce face-à-face.

\- Elle sait qui tu es ?

\- Oui, elle travaille avec moi, elle est mon amie, ma partenaire et la femme qui a volé mon cœur.

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle Oliver et j'espère avoir le plaisir de la rencontrer un jour.

\- Elle sera ravie de te rencontrer, elle est une lumière pour tous ceux qui croisent son chemin !

Flash-Back

En repensant à cette discussion avec Tatsu, Oliver fut heureux d'être rentré et d'être là en compagnie de la femme qu'il aime. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance romantique pour le jeune couple qui se dévorait sans cesse des yeux et n'avait nullement envie que cette soirée se termine. Pourtant, la fin du repas arrivait et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortaient du restaurant sous le regard de certains curieux. Oliver n'avait pas envie de quitter sa belle maintenant, il lui proposa alors une petite promenade ce qu'elle accepta. Après avoir repris la voiture, Oliver roulait pendant un petit moment avant de prendre un chemin que Felicity ne connaissait pas, mais avait confiance en son ami. Oliver se garait avant de prendre la main de Felicity afin de l'inviter à sortir de la voiture et la jeune femme fut surprise du lieu. Il s'agissait en effet d'une sorte de petite colline surplombant un lac où un chemin de terre l'entourait permettant ainsi de se promener.

\- Oliver c'est… C'est magnifique.

\- C'est un endroit que j'ai découvert il y a longtemps lors de mes longues balades à Moto. Quand j'ai besoin de solitude, je viens ici, cela me permet de tout oublier. Pour tout te dire, je voulais t'y emmener la première fois, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je le souhaitais et tu as failli mourir.

Felicity s'approcha de Oliver et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Mais je suis là et je serais toujours là Oliver parce que je… Parce que je t'aime.

Oliver sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'espoir lorsqu'il entendit ces trois petits mots sortir de la bouche de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il l'attira à lui, afin de l'embrasser tendrement, baiser qui devint vite langoureux et passionné ayant attendu tous les deux ce moment avec impatience. Mettant fin au baiser à cause du manque de souffle, Oliver posait son front contre celui de la jeune femme et lui murmura à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime tellement. Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Sans toi, je replonge dans les ténèbres. Tu es ma lumière mon amour.

Émue par une telle déclaration, Felicity l'embrassait à son tour avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Le couple s'embrassait passionnément à plusieurs reprises avec comme seule spectatrice, la lune qui depuis l'espace éclairait cet espace si intime dans lequel se trouver Oliver et Felicity.

Serrant la jeune femme contre lui après un énième baiser passionné, Oliver lui demanda avec un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

\- Me permettrais-tu de te prouver de la plus belle manière qui soit, l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ?

Felicity fut estomaqué par la question de son justicier. En effet, le peu d'homme qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie, ne lui avait jamais demandé de cette manière s'ils pouvaient lui faire l'amour ! Non, en général, les choses se faisaient naturellement et encore, contrairement à Oliver, Felicity n'avait pas énormément eu de relation sexuelle et ne voulait pas le décevoir, même si elle aussi avait envie que cette soirée se termine de manière si intime. Dans les bras de son justicier, Felicity lui répondit presque dans un murmure comme si elle voulait qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- Jamais personne ne me l'a demandé ainsi. Mais je… Sache que je serais la plus heureuse des femmes d'avoir un tel privilège !

C'est dans la même intonation de voix que Oliver lui répondit

\- Cela peut-être plus qu'un privilège !

Felicity levait les yeux et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, alors que Oliver poursuivit.

\- Laisse-moi être celui qui te rendra heureuse chaque jour, je souhaite être l'homme que tu désires, l'homme que tu mérites d'avoir ! Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi !

Felicity était heureuse, son rêve le plus fou se réalisait enfin ! Oliver avait enfin décidé de se laisser une chance d'être heureux avec elle. Pour toute réponse, Felicity se hissait sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser son homme qui prit cela pour un oui et serrait la jeune femme contre lui. Oliver lui prit ensuite la main afin de l'entraîner jusqu'à la voiture et en voyant la mine déçue de sa petite amie, Oliver lui fit la promesse de la ramener dans ce qu'il considérait comme leur petit jardin secret. Une fois dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, bien qu'ayant envie d'elle, Oliver ne voulait pas non plus se faire passer pour un obsédé sexuel en lui sautant dessus et restait debout au milieu de salon en cherchant le moyen de bien faire les choses, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant si précieux à ses yeux. Ce fut Felicity qui prit l'initiative de la suite en embrassant délicatement Oliver et en lui prenant la main le menant jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la chambre de Felicity, Oliver la serrait contre lui afin de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, laissant ses lèvres glissait dans son cou où, il déposait une multitude de baisers faisant gémir d'aise la jolie blonde dans ses bras. Passant à la vitesse supérieure, sans pour cela gâcher le moment, Oliver retirait la robe de Felicity ayant souvent rêvé qu'il le lui faisait et se retrouver face à des sous-vêtements sexy qui eurent pour effet d'augmenter son désir pour elle.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- C'est pour toi que j'ai acheté cette lingerie.

Felicity devint toute rouge à ce qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute, quand à Oliver, son excitation venait de grandir d'un cran et fit basculer la jeune femme sur son lit là dominant.

\- Humm, voilà qui est très intéressant Mademoiselle Smoak !

Il l'embrassa au creux de sa poitrine en sentant la douceur du sous-vêtement alors que ses mains caressaient la taille de la jeune femme sous lui.

\- Je suis ravie que tu l'es acheté uniquement pour moi. Me permets-tu de t'enlever se soutient gorge ?

Frissonnant de désir, Felicity lui fit un signe de tête d'acceptation. Oliver descendit alors les bretelles avant de passer sa main dans le dos de son amante afin de défaire l'attache, se retrouvant face à la poitrine nue de Felicity pour la première fois. Il la dévorait d'abord du regard avant de laisser sa bouche, sa langue et ses doigts la satisfaire et les gémissements de la merveilleuse jeune femme sous lui faisaient savoir qu'il lui donnait du plaisir, ce qui accentuait son propre désir. Felicity de son côté avait retiré la chemise de Oliver et laissait ses mains partir à la découverte du torse de cet homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Après s'être longuement occupé de la poitrine de la jeune femme, Oliver entreprit de caresser doucement son intimité à travers le tissu et eut un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il le sentit s'humidifier sous ses doigts experts. Felicity descendit ses mains au niveau du pantalon noir que portait son amant afin d'en défaire le ceinturon ainsi que le bouton et la fermeture. Ravie de l'initiative de la jeune femme, et une fois son pantalon ouvert, Oliver se reculait afin de le retirer se retrouvant tous les deux quasi-nus. La suite des préliminaires, arrachait plusieurs orgasmes à Felicity, Oliver l'avait comblé que ce soit avec sa langue, sa bouche où ses doigts, si bien que son boxer ne cachaient plus grand-chose du désir que Oliver avait pour elle. Le retirant, Oliver se mit entre ses cuisses avant d'entrer en elle doucement ne voulant pas lui faire mal avec son sexe, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien senti que la jeune femme était serrée. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il sortit avant d'entrer à nouveau en elle et commençait à bouger d'abord doucement, accélérant la cadence des va-et-vient. Faisant l'amour à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, Oliver était le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant et il se sentait tellement bien en elle, que faire l'amour avec elle, effacé toutes les autres fois où il avait fait l'amour avec les autres femmes. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, comme si c'était sa première fois tellement il se sentait bien en elle et aurait voulu avec le moyen d'arrêter le temps.

Leur corps était en parfaite symbiose, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, si bien que la jouissance les fauchait tous les deux en même temps. Heureux et comblé, Oliver se laissait aller contre le contre le corps de sa petite amie afin de reprendre une respiration normale et se retirait d'elle l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou puis sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le couple s'endormit heureux de s'être enfin unis corps et âme et d'être enfin ensemble. C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, que Oliver ouvrit les yeux se demandant d'abord où il était et en voyant une chevelure blonde reposait contre son torse se rappelait la merveilleuse soirée d'hier qu'il avait passé avec l'élue de son cœur. Voyant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil, à savoir huit heures AM, il décidait de rester éveillé afin de la regarder dormir. Ce n'est qu'environ une bonne heure plus tard qu'il sentit la jeune femme bouger, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, mais fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de lui, lui tournant le dos. Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver se rapproche de son amante, collant son corps contre le sien et fut surpris de la sentir se tendre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un QI élevé pour comprendre pourquoi. Il disposait ses lèvres sur son épaule lui murmurant sensuellement.

\- Tu penses trop dès le matin mon amour !

Il l'a sentie immédiatement se détendre, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

\- Hey !

\- Hey !

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Dans tes bras, toujours !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver embrassant tendrement la jeune femme qui le surprit en s'éloignant rapidement de lui, se levant. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains, sachant parfaitement que Oliver ne détachait pas son regard de son corps nu. La revoyant revenir quelques minutes après, il comprit sa précipitation, mais ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle se mette sur lui en à califourchon.

\- D'humeur câline dès le matin Mademoiselle Smoak ?

Felicity lui sourit, tout en caressant son torse et en bougeant un peu son bassin.

\- Sachez Monsieur Queen, que je suis resté sur ma faim cette nuit.

\- Je comprends bien la situation, peut-être faudrait-il débattre de ce problème !

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord !

Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, Felicity embrassait fougueusement les lèvres d'Oliver avant de lui offrir un plaisir identique à celui qui lui avait offert durant cette nuit. Oliver était aux anges et appréciait d'être dominé ainsi par son amante, d'autant plus qu'elle lui offrit une délicieuse fellation comme on ne lui en avait jamais offert. Lorsqu'elle s'empalait sur lui, il sentit le plaisir l'envelopper et sut qu'il avait eu raison de se battre et de revenir pour elle. La matinée fut tout aussi torride et câline que la nuit et après fait tendrement l'amour, Felicity resta allongé sur son homme en laissant sa main caressait ses pectoraux, alors que Oliver caressait le dos nu de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai peur Oliver.

\- De quoi mon amour ?

\- De ce qui pourrait arriver si… Si Ra's et la Ligue des Assassins viennent à Starling pour te chercher.

\- Tout se passera bien, rassure-toi, j'en ai vaincu des plus coriace.

\- J'ai peur que tu sois blessé, où pire.

Oliver embrassait le front

\- Ne crains rien, parce que maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger et il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne alors que… Elle et moi avons enfin ce que nous avons désiré.

\- Je t'aime Oliver, mais j'ai peur que Ra's te détruise.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Quand tout sera fini, je te fais la promesse que l'on partira tous deux loin de tout ça. Afin de vivre notre vie loin de tout.

\- Tu abandonnerais Arrow ! ?

\- J'abandonnerais tout pour toi, absolument tout. À part toi et Thea, plus rien ne me retient ici.

\- Alors dans ce cas, finissons-en au plus vite afin de vivre une nouvelle vie ensemble.

Le couple restait au lit une bonne partie de la journée en parlant de leur futur, de leur avenir à deux. Avec l'aide de Roy, de Laurel ainsi que celle de Nyssa, Oliver réussit à mettre Ra's hors d'état de nuire. Nyssa reprit le pouvoir qui était le sien, promettant à Oliver qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui la Ligue des Assassins suivraient ses ordres et fit promettent à Laurel qu'elle passerait de temps en temps lui rendre visite.

Comme il lui avait promis, Oliver fit savoir à ses amis et à sa sœur à qui il avait révélé son secret, qu'il avait décidé de laisse le rôle de Arrow à la nouvelle génération de justicier et quitta Starling City afin de commencer une nouvelle vie avec celle qui avait volé son cœur lors de leur première rencontre.

THE END

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS ! Vous allez dire que j'ai déjà fait un OS sur cet épisode, mais il s'agissait d'une suite, suite à la fin de l'épisode quand Felicity lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas être une femme qu'il aime. Là, j'ai voulu faire une autre fin différente, ce qui aurait pu se passer si Oliver n'avait pas dit qu'il allait travailler en binôme avec Malcolm Merlyn.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'essaye d'innover niveau fic Olicity afin de ne pas lire toujours la même chose, mais pas évident à moins du sortir totalement du concept de Arrow, le Olicity est et restera toujours le même et personnellement, excepté mon dernier OS sur la Saison 5, dont la suite est prévue et en cours d'écriture, pas très envie de faire mourir l'un ou l'autre.**

 **Le chapitre 14 de Mission Difficile, est lui aussi en cours. Pour les autres fics en cours (3.07, celle sur la saison 4 et le 3.17) sont pour le moment en Stand By à cause des idées qui me manque pour poursuivre et terminé., mais je ne les abandonne pas pour autant.**

 **Mais sachez que pour celle de la S4, il me reste 2 chapitres à écrire, le 03 et le 05, étant donné que le chapitre 04 est bouclé.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un bon week-end (Week-end qui va être chargé pour moi, surtout dimanche ^^)**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
